Mycorrhizae are a symbiotic and mutualistic fungi that associate with root hairs of nearly all plants and play an irreplaceable role in water and mineral uptake. Tissue culture techniques have been developed that permit sustained mycorrhizal-infected plant culture. Using TPELSM in a series of initial experiments we have been able to image living Mycorrhizae as they infect the host plant while growing in an agar-based culture medium. The deep imaging capability of TPELSM in highly scattering samples makes this an extremely viable technique for the future study of these important symbiotic fungal-plant interactions.